1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of the invention relate generally to cloud computing and, more particularly, to strategic placement of jobs for spatial elasticity in high-performance computing environments.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
The cloud computing model is emerging as a de facto mechanism for offering computing services. This new model is being embraced to improve the consumability of High-Performance Computing (HPC) services.